The General Clinical Research Center is the major setting for clinical investigations of the faculty of the Medical College of Wisconsin. Some current areas of research include: 1. the natural history and pathophysiology of hypersensitivity lung disease; 2. diabetes and the hormonal regulation of carbohydrate metabolism including the interaction of insulin, glucagon, growth hormone, estrogens, prolactin and other hormones; 3. studies of obesity and of hyperlipidemia including the clearance of chylomicrons and apo-beta (apoLDL) protein; 4. evaluation of the normal function of the esophagus, function and control of the lower esophageal sphincter (LES) and the pathophysiology and treatment of reflux esophagitis; 5. pathogenetic factors in patients with Ca-containing kidney stones; 6. regulation of phosphate and vitamin D metabolism (1,25-(OH)2-D) in healthy and in Ca-stone formers; 7. mechanisms of intestinal absorption and the pathogenesis of diarrhea; 8. studies of renin, catecholamines and hemodynamic factors in idiopathic orthostatic hypotension; 9. chemotherapy and radiation therapy of lymphomas and small-cell carcinoma of the lung; 10. therapy of aplastic anemia and of polycythemia vera; 11. studies of mechanisms of delayed growth and of delayed sexual development in children; 12. evaluation of hypothalamic-pituitary function in pituitary disorders and in obesity; 13. evaluation of water soluble contrast media for myelography; 14. therapy of traumatic myelopathy and radiculopathy; and 15. detection and significance of new leukemic antigens.